Motor vehicles are now commonly manufactured with electronic fuel injection (E.F.I.). There are good reasons for the move to E.F.I. A good E.F.I. system will produce considerably more power using less fuel and also generate less pollution than carburetion on the same vehicle. In an age of high fuel costs, energy conservation and restrictive pollution laws, the trend towards E.F.I. will continue.
Present E.F.I. computers however are "black boxes" which are dedicated to a particular engine model. They cannot be readily serviced or interchanged with other types of vehicles. This has the disadvantage that conventional naturally aspirated engines cannot be easily converted to E.F.I. Further, in factory equipped E.F.I. vehicles any subsequent modifications to the engine such as for example turbo charging or increase in the compression ratio, cannot be matched by the required alteration to the E.F.I.